powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 37: The Black and White Brides
is the thirty-seventh episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It is a Yoko-focus episode which also features a development for Escape as she assumes her armored Escape Evolve form. It also fulfilled a Sentai tradition, serving as the series' "wedding episode" as well as featuring a clash between heroine and villainess. Synopsis Yoko gets invited to the wedding of her elementary school teacher Mr. Hasegawa, but when Tiaraloid begins to steal happy newlywed couple's data, causing them to go insane, Yoko is put in the place of Mr. Hasegawa's wife as bait for the Messiah Metaloid. However, the Go-Busters find themselves facing an upgraded Escape as well. Plot While thinking of Enter and his use of the Messiah Metaloids could be to destroy Messiah for whatever agenda he has, Escape decides to take matters in her own hands to ensure Messiah does evolve. Escape takes her to a church where a Messiah Card assimilated a bridal tiara. Alerted, the Go-Busters arrive to the church to find the bride running off due to Tiaraloid extracting the girl's digitized love. When Beet Buster and Stag Buster arrive, Escape interferes to keep them from destroying Tiaraloid as she ruins more weddings across the city before the Messiah Metaloid completely escapes detection. As the Go-Busters debate while told they have 19 hours until the Messiah Megazord appears, Yoko remembers the wedding of her teacher Mamoru Hasagawa. Elsewhere, having hooked herself up to her tablet, Escape is confronted by Enter who questions her meddling before allowing her to continue upon seeing her resolve. The next day, Yoko introduces the others to Mr. Hasagawa, who agrees to help weed out Tiaraloid despite Ryuji and Commander Kuroki's overall objection. They enact the fake wedding a few more times before Escape enters the church in a black bridal grown as she guns down the reception while luring the Go-Busters away to fight her. After the Go-Busters transform, Escape battles them as Red Buster is forced to leave to engage the Tiarazord with Go-Buster Ace and Tategami Lioh. As Go-Buster Ace and Tategami Lioh manage to take out the Tiarazord, Escape takes a blow meant for Tiaraloid as Messiah partially emerges, revealing her upgraded form: Escape Evolve. As Yellow Buster becomes Yellow Buster Powered Custom to combat Escape Evolve, the other Go-Busters deal with Tiaraloid before she is destroyed by Blue Buster Powered Custom. With Escape caught off guard, she is hit by Yellow Buster and forced to escape. Later, after Mr. Hasagawa's wedding went without, Yoko admits that maybe he was not her true first love after hearing Escape's resolve and devotion to Messiah and resolves to one day find the one she truly loves. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Cast * : * : *Bride: *Groom: Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *This episode aired alone on Super Hero Time, as the broadcast of of Kamen Rider Wizard was delayed by one week. *'Viewership': 3.7% *The crack on the wall left by Escape resembles the Chinese word 怒 which means “angry”. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Mission 37: The Black and White Bride, Mission 38: Event! Ace Deathmatch, Mission 39: Finishing Blow! Messiah's Fist and Mission 40: Suffering J. and the Messiahloid. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 10.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 10, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 10.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover See Also (Escape Evolve's costume except the colour) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢黒と白の花嫁｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢黒と白の花嫁｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi